callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Bomb
The Monkey Bomb (also known as the Cymbal Monkey or the Monkey) is a secondary tactical grenade first appearing on the zombie map Der Riese. This weapon is featured in Call of Duty: World at War. It reappears on Call of Duty: Black Ops zombie maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Dead Ops Arcade and Shangri-La. It also appears on the Call of Duty: World at War maps available with the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops or the DLC Rezurrection map pack. It was created by the maniacal Doctor Richtofen as shown by a document from vbush on the Black Ops terminal. It could possibly be made from the monkey that was bugging Richtofen in the first radio of Call of the Dead. It can only be obtained through the Mystery Box in Zombies. It returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II in the game mode TranZit, it also appears in Survival Mode for the three maps available: Town, Bus Depot, Farm. It also appears in Nuketown Zombies and Die Rise. Overview The Monkey Bomb was first discovered in Call of Duty: World at War in one of the achievements Treyarch released on their website. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons!" requires a player to have the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb simultaneously. In the Der Riese trailer it is shown as a "Cymbal-Banging Musical monkey toy" that has a bomb attached to it. The Monkey Bomb, when thrown, plays a short jingle, then (after roughly seven seconds) explodes. It attracts Zombies until it explodes, killing the group of zombies around it. However, the Monkey Bomb will not attract Hellhounds, though the explosion of the Monkey Bomb can still kill them. On the iPhone app, the Monkey Bomb will attract zombies and Hellhounds alike. Up to three can be carried at a time (except on the iPhone app, where two are received and these are dropped instead of thrown). The Monkey Bomb is used by pressing the tactical grenade button. When thrown, the player will first wind the monkey and then fix its hat (this takes about one and a half seconds). This extends the period before throwing which can be lethal if the player gets cornered. On the iPhone app it takes approximately seven seconds before the Monkey Bomb is dropped. If a grenade explodes next to the Monkey Bomb, it will not cause the Monkey Bomb to detonate prematurely. It attracts all zombies to the bomb for around 7 seconds, and explodes. While the explosion is usually non-lethal, it will likely make crawlers. The Monkey Bomb is often thrown to allow the player(s) to reload, retrieve power-ups, or revive downed players. Monkey Bombs are also replenished by Max Ammo. Therefore, throwing one to retrieve one is not a waste. Another good strategy is to get close to the horde of zombies around the monkey and either throw Stielhandgranates or fire Wunderwaffe DG-2/Thundergun blasts, which will quickly kill all of the zombies. More points can be obtained if done with a bullet firing weapon, such as an MG42 or HK21. A smart thing to do is if there is a Max Ammo power-up is the player should waste all of their Monkey Bombs, because they will be replenished if the power-up is obtained. However, a Monkey Bomb will not be given if one is being primed to throw. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War the Monkey Bomb is a new tactical grenade that can only be obtained through the Mystery Box in Der Riese and is activated by pressing L2 (PS3) or Left Bumper (Xbox 360) on Default Control settings, as with any tactical grenades. The Monkey Bomb also has two achievements/trophies. The first is Acquire Waffle Weapons which is given to the player when the player has the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, and the Monkey Bomb at once. The other achievement/trophy is The Might of the Monkey which is considered one of the easiest achievements/trophies to obtain of the Map Pack 3 achievements/trophies, because all the player has to do is use the Monkey Bomb once. However, it's completely luck-based, as obtaining the Monkey Bomb from the Mystery Box is completely random and can take some time and points. The Monkey Bomb's origin is unknown, although evidence that the Monkey Bomb is made from a real monkey can be found in the character biography of Dr. Richtofen where it says: "He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death." Since Richtofen worked at the Der Riese facility, it is highly possible that he had something to do with their creation, and that they are in fact stuffed monkeys which he had cruelly killed. It is also hinted that the Monkey Bomb was once one of Samantha Maxis' toys and is now possessed. This is strengthened by the fact that it says: "Here I come, Sam" or "You're not Sam!" and after a Monkey Bomb explodes, the surviving zombies will sometimes say: "Sam", "Monkey" and sometimes even "Play time!" This is further backed up by an easter egg in Der Riese. If the Monkey Bomb is thrown into the furnace, it will not play its normal polka music. Instead, it will hop around inside of the furnace and scream out in pain. After the monkey explodes, a female voice, presumably Samantha, yells at the player: "Why are you so cruel to Mister Monkey!? Mister Monkey just wanted to play!". Achievements/Trophies The Might of the Monkey (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use the Monkey Bomb. Acquire Waffle Weapons (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtain the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb at the same time in one game. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Monkey Bomb appears unchanged in Kino der Toten, Five, Shangri-La and the returning maps from World at War. priming the Monkey Bomb on "Five".]] It also appears as a power-up in Dead Ops Arcade. When obtained, a large Monkey Bomb is placed and zombies run towards it, like in the other maps. This monkey will lie on its back. This only happens in Dead Ops Arcade. The Monkey Bomb is considered to be a human in Dead Ops Arcade, so Zombies will only go after it if they closer to the Monkey Bomb than a player (as their AI is programmed to do). The Monkey Bomb does not appear in Ascension, Call of the Dead or Moon as it is replaced by the Gersch Device, and the V-R11 since both of these attract zombies in their own way. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Monkey Bomb appears the same as it did in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is featured in Green Run and all its sub-maps (Town, Farm, Bus Depot), as well as Nuketown Zombies and Die Rise. The only real difference is that the song plays on a different tune than the previous games. Richtofen, interestingly does not remark about the Monkey Bomb, despite it having been his creation. It is the only tactical grenade so far to appear in all three zombie games, except the EMP Grenade . It also appears in the game mode Turned as a power-up for the human. It spawns a dummy human and makes the human player invisible. If the dummy is attacked, it will blow up. Trivia *Sometimes the Monkey will say "You're not Sam!" (referring to Samantha Maxis) when being primed. *Ritchofen, before the events of zombies, gave Samantha a Monkey Bomb, which she seemed to like. *Nikolai Belinski hates the music played by the Monkey Bomb. *On the Monkey Bomb's hat there is the Group 935 logo. **This is the reference to Group 935 in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *The Monkey Bomb will sometimes say "What the fu-" before blowing up. This is a reference to the popular "WTF Boom" Internet meme. *If the give all command is used via the console (in the PC version), the player will get 12 special grenades. Nine will be Molotov Cocktails thrown like normal grenades and the three will be Monkey Bombs that will not make any sounds and will not attract zombies. However, if the player has already received Monkey Bombs before using the "give all" command the three Monkeys Bombs received from the command will attract zombies and make sound. This does not increase the number of monkeys that can be carried though, as this will stay the same. *In Samantha's intact room in Kino der Toten, a monkey can be found lying on the pillow facing up, right next to the Film Reel. Instead of a bomb strapped to its back, it has a basket with drawing tools. *The Monkey Bomb screams if the player throws it into the furnace in Der Riese or the lava cracks in Green Run. This will render the Monkey useless, as it does not attract zombies. *If thrown into an inaccessible area, the zombies may either stop still (not attacking the player for the duration the Monkey is active), or the Demonic Announcer may laugh at the player, similarly to getting a Teddy Bear from the Mystery Box, in which case the Monkey does not attract zombies. *On the Zombies loading screen it mentions the Monkey Bomb as a "Cymbal Monkey". *While being distracted by the Monkey, zombies may still attack the player. *If a player is priming a Monkey Bomb and goes down, the player will throw it but it will disappear and not attract zombies. *In the iPod version of Zombies, the player doesn't throw the Monkey Bomb. They prime it and drop it on the ground instead. *In the iPod/iPhone variant, the Monkey Bomb attracts Hellhounds. *In Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, it is possible to have the Monkey Bombs, the Molotov Cocktail and the Bouncing Betties at the same time. *In the iPod/iPhone variant, the Monkey Bomb will down the user regardless if they have Juggernog or not. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Monkey Bombs are refilled by two each round, like normal fragmentation grenades. *If the Monkey bounces before becoming stable and attracting zombies, it will grunt on each bounce. *If one throws an EMP Grenade at the Monkey Bomb, it will instantly explode. *Zombies killed by the monkey bomb will not drop powerups. Gallery Monkey bomb on iPod.png|A Close-Up of the Monkey Bomb in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Thrown Monkey Bomb CoDZ.PNG|A thrown Monkey Bomb in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Cymbal Monkey WaW.jpg|A Monkey Bomb in World at War. Monkey bomb 2.jpg|Monkey Bomb as it appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. moonmonkybomb.png|The Monkey Bomb in Moon obtained via console commands. Acivating monkey bomb.PNG|Using the Monkey Bomb in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Monkey Bomb BOII.png|The Monkey Bomb on Black Ops II Quotes de:Affenbombe Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Power-Ups